Pursuit, el tirador legendario
by amlc2102
Summary: Una sorpresita de cumpleaños para un buen amigo y seguidor... Rayos como me desacostumbré a FF XD


**Pursuit, el tirador legendario...**

* * *

Era 23 de Febrero, no era un gran día para él a pesar de ser su cumpleaños, realmente las primeras horas de su cumpleaños las estaba pasando terrible...

Pursuit: aaaah otra vez! es la quinta vez que me llaman y no contestan, que clase de broma es esta!

Rip: el mundo sabe que odias tu cumpleaños

Pursuit: no lo odio, mi abuela me hará galletas

Bech: y recuerda que nos vamos por pizzas y comeremos hasta reventar

Pursuit: eso si, creerás que una chica se me declaró en broma

Rip: es obvio que es de broma jajajaja

Pursuit: -le da un zape- cállate! ahora en que estábamos

Bech: en que te estabas quejando por las llamadas de broma

Pursuit: van cinco veces que... -su telefono vuelve a sonar- demonios! -contesta- hola?

-Le cuelgan-

Pursuit: aaah sexta vez!

.

.

.

.

.

Pursuit fue a darse un baño y dejó su celular fuera, al salir encontró todo muy silencioso, buscó su celular, pero en vez de eso encontró una nota...

 ** _"¿Crees que tus problemas se han ido?apenas están comenzando..._**

 _ **Tengo secuestrados a tus compañeros Rip y Bech, si no consigues el botín de armas de la corporación XXX y lo entregas a nosotros, no los dejaremos libres, y si no cumples con eso en menos de una semana ellos morirán, tambien sabemos donde localizar a tu abuela, espero que seas competente.**_

 _ **Cuando tengas el botín preséntate en esta dirección...**_

 _ **Calle Witz #2187 Zona norte. en el edificio más grande que veas, el último piso.**_

 _ **No olvides llegar con las armas, o estas acabado.**_

 _ **Firma MFyHM"**_

Pursuit: quien demonios es el tal MFyHM! maldición, lo que me faltaba, parece que no habrá pizza hoy...

Pursuit se preparaba para ir en busca de MFyHM no planeaba para nada hacer lo que ese sujeto le ordenaba, y haría lo que fuese necesario para rescatar a sus compañeros. Justo estaba por salir cuando se encontró frente a frente con alguien conocido

Toy Chica: -se sonroja- aaay hhhhooola Pursuit! me enteré de que era tu cumpleaños y te traje un pastel, yo misma lo preparé...

Pursuit: muchas gracias, eres muy linda, pero ahora estoy en una misión importante

Toy Chica: en serio! que ocurre?

Pursuit: han secuestrado a mis amigos y tengo que ir a rescatarlos de un tal MFyHM

Toy chica: oooh eso es terrible, puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?

Pursuit: si gustas puedes venir conmigo, aún recuerdas como disparar, verdad?

Toy Chica: claro, nunca lo olvidaría

Pursuit: entonces vamos!

Toy Freddy: aja! te encontré! sabía que harías algo así Toy chica! porqué me traicionas! porqueeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Toy Chica: no escuchaste! Pursuit tiene problemas, tenemos que ayudarlo, somos sus amigos

Toy Freddy: aasssh esta bien, yo los llevo en la moto

Pursuit: prefiero cuatro ruedas

Toy Freddy: ni lo pienses!

Pursuit: como sea, vamonos

Toy Freddy condujo su moto (si tres personas iban en ella) hasta llegar a la dirección dada.

Pursuit: -preparando sus armas- dijo estar en el último piso, hay que subir hasta allá -le entrega unas armas a Toy Freddy y a Toy Chica- defiéndanse con eso

Toy Chica: muy bien, puedo hacerlo

Apenas entraron y unos hombres vestidos de color rojo oscuro trataron de impedir el paso de Pursuit y los demás. Pursuit seguía siendo tan hábil como siempre y con ayuda de Toy Freddy y Toy Chica se deshizo de todos los del primer piso

Pursuit: eso no estuvo mal, sigamos avanzando...

El segundo piso estuvo igual, el tercero se complicaba un poco más y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a un piso antes del final.

Toy Chica: por dios que es eso! -miró asustada a la máquina frente a ellos-

Toy Freddy: anda y como vas a matar a la máquina eh?

Pursuit: algún punto débil debe tener

La máquina era prácticamente impenetrable, no podían hacerle ningún daño

Toy Freddy: no vamos a poder! creo que mejor vamos por ayuda

Pursuit: nada de eso! yo voy a encontrar su punto débil...

Toy Chica: oye mira -señala una muy pequeña abertura en lo que parece ser la cabeza principal de la máquina-

Pursuit: si! eso es! ahora el problema es lograr tirar justo ahí

Toy Chica: tu puedes! eres el mejor tirador!

Toy Freddy: aaah deja ya de animarlo tanto!

Toy Chica: lo merece, vamos Pursuit! tu puedes! eres el mejor!

Pursuit: ay... de acuerdo lo intentaré -se concentra, apunta e intenta disparar, desafortunadamente no le atina-

Toy Freddy: ahí esta tu gran tirador Toy Chica

Toy Chica: pues es difícil! a ver hazlo tú!

Toy Freddy: aaaah no! yo no sé disparar, pero soy bueno con la moto

Toy Chica: entonces cállate, vamos Pursuit, inténtalo una vez más

La abertura era prácticamente inaccesible, sólo un tiro perfecto podría lograr llegar hasta ahí

Pursuit intentó varias veces, una y otra y otra vez, las municiones se le estaban acabando

Toy Freddy: hemos perdido todo! ahora que vas a hacer! solo te quedan dos balas!

Pursuit: demonios! y aún no llego con el tal MFyHM

Toy Chica: yo confío en ti, sé que puedes hacerlo

Toy Freddy: -desesperado- aaah y que creí que realmente eras bueno en esto, creí que lograrías esta prueba, me decepcionas

Pursuit: que has dicho idiota! -fija su mira hacia el objetivo con decisión, era su ultimo chance si quería guardar una bala más para el encuentro con su enemigo. Se concentró y disparó en el momento que creyó conveniente-

La máquina comenzó a sacudirse y a sacar chispas, estaba descomponiéndose, la bala había llegado a su objetivo

Toy Chica: -lo abraza- siiiiiiiii! lo lograste!

Pursuit: vaya típico que en la ultima oportunidad lo logras, tenía que ser un mundo ficticio...

Toy Freddy: ya cállate y sigamos de una vez.

Subieron al ultimo piso, donde se supone que tienen a Rip y Bech y donde está MFyHM. Al abrir la puerta vio algo que nunca se imaginó

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡FELICIDADES!

El grupo completo de los chicos del orfanato Cawthon, Rip y Bech lo estaban esperando, un pastel mucho más grande y un buen festin de pizzas lo estaban esperando.

Freddy: que tal Pursuit

Pursuit: que demonios!

Rip: hola Pursuit!

Pursuit: aaaah yo preocupándome por ustedes y ustedes acá tragando pizzas! pero que...

Foxy: jejeje... saluda a MF

Mangle: y a HM

Pursuit: que!

Foxy: Mellark Foxy

Mangle: y Hawthorne Mangle

Pursuit: son unos malditos... jeje que se podía esperar de ellos jejeje

Toy Chica: lamento que te hayas preocupado, pero queríamos que tu cumpleaños fuera diferente y especial

Pursuit: neh, esta bien, ya extrañaba sus locuras chicos, muchas gracias por esto.

Todos: felicidades!

Pursuit: lo que no me explico fueron las llamadas extrañas

Bonbon: ay esa era yo jejeje, Spring no me dejaba felicitarte todavía

Mangle: donde está nuestro botín!

Foxy: si! en donde está!

Todos: jajaja!

Foxy: pero es en serio!

Pursuit: gracias por todo chicos, siempre tan impredecibles, y a la vez tan predecibles.

Todos: Felicidades "Tirador Legendario de Fanfiction"

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien espero que esto haya sido de tu agrado, mira lo que hiciste! volví a escribir en Fanfiction jejeje pero bueno, creo que lo merecías. Espero pases (o hayas pasado) un buen cumpleaños, nunca abandones lo que te gusta, nunca cambies porque la sociedad así lo requiere.**

 **Eres un gran escritor (flojo) pero lo eres, escribe siempre donde te sientas más cómodo y pues, sé feliz Marianito XD**


End file.
